


Mary

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Ann McGarrett sneaks into the house and finds the answer to a question that she didn't know she had. Unashamed fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary

It’s after dawn as Mary Ann McGarrett sneaks very quietly through the house. She had called out as she unlocked the front door, no answer and at first she thought she was alone, until the clothes.

Her brother’s green polo shirt and khaki cargos easy to identify, the grey striped dress shirt not so much, but Mary had an idea who the shirt belonged to, the black dress slacks only confirming her theory.

She really can’t contain the grin on her face, surf buddies huh? It strikes her then that the house really is curiously quiet, Mary is lightly built but Steve has hearing like a bat… Oh this is too good to miss.

She slinks very quietly up the stairs, carefully avoiding all the creaky boards with a skill developed over many nights of sneaking in late… or early.

The door is ajar. This is a gift from the gods. Literally holding her breath, she peers around the door.

They’re curled in together, sometime during the night the sheet has slipped down and is tangled around their lower legs, Mary’s a woman of the world, though she could have done with a little less information on her naked brother, the view of Danny Williams is mighty fine.

But it’s the sweetness of the scene before her that brings a lump to her throat. Steve’s head is resting on Danny’s shoulder, the detective’s arms are around the larger man, his hand curved around Steve’s neck. Steve has his arms around Danny’s waist. Mary has absolutely no doubt, the way they’re holding on to each other, Steve’s complete trust in Danny which allows him to let go and sleep tangled up with his partner, they love each other.

Something bad must have gone down, because they are sleeping the sleep of the utterly exhausted, and Steve didn’t even stir when Mary stepped into the room. Danny’s knee has a heavy bandage wrapped around it, Mary can see bruises on his body, and her brother’s, and she could be worried, because Mary does not want to lose her brother but somehow knowing that they have each other, Mary worries less.

The fondness in her heart expands, filling every corner. She feels like Danny has given her the greatest gift, her big brother. 

She slips out of the room, smiling to herself, leaving them in each other’s arms, safe together.


End file.
